Secret Black Vow
by midnite-shadows
Summary: Rin is a fallen angel. Miku happens upon her one evening and a romance ensues. Based on the song Secret- Black vow. Rating will possibly change depending on where I go with this. First story. Reviews are apreciated, flames are not.
1. Chapter 1

A fallen angel. She gave herself to the devil and had her wings taken so she could achieve something only a human could. No longer a pure soul. But this soul would do anything for a past love, even if the other didn't remember. And she vowed to end it all with her hand.

* * *

The sun was just slowly beginning to set over the seemingly abandoned city. Rin dragged her feet along, tears silently streaming down her face. She was effectively kicked out of heaven with no place to go, no one to turn to except the devil, a fallen angel.

She felt her knees give way and she let herself sag down in the middle of the cobblestoned street and cried for a while. Time lost its course and Rin didn't find herself caring. A shadow passed in front of her and stopped. Rin looked into the dying light and saw a mystical blue haired girl dressed all in conservative black, so different from her own short white and chain outfit. Her neatly styled head was framed in a halo of red sunlight making her features undistinguishable. By lifting her head slightly the angel saw the girl's stunning aquamarine eyes. They shone with such kindness the pathetic angel fell immediately in love with the mysterious blue haired girl.

The blue eyed girl extended her black gloved hand toward Rin with a smile that made her eyes shine even brighter. "I'm Miku. Would you like some help?"

The words felt deeper than just needing a hand getting up. Rin's tears stopped and she looked upon this wonder with wide eyes. She couldn't get any words out no matter how hard she tried. This girl seemed like Pandora with her forbidden box. Rin choked back fresh tears and reached up with deliberateness and took Miku's hand. She immediately felt warmth fill her up and all of her sadness was washed away. They both felt the connection form and the forbidden fruit had started to grow eagerly waiting to be picked.


	2. Chapter 2

As soon as Miku took the small girls hand, she immediately felt a connection, like a small bolt of lightning which ignited a long extinguished feeling in her heart. Her smile faltered at its intensity but the girl still on the ground seemed not to notice.

Suddenly aware that their hands were still connected Miku tugged the girl to her feet and only now noticed the thin, long wings extending from the girls back. A pale gold, they looked unreal as a mirage. She felt an urge to reach out and stroke them. Miku, shocked at the sight of wings, pulled too hard causing the winged child to hit her chest.

They stood for a moment chest to chest, eye to eye, and heart to heart. Miku stared deep into the angel's eyes and the angel stared back. Miku looked down on the slightly shorter girl and noticed how blue her eyes were, how pale her skin was, how her hair seemed like spun gold and how bright pink and wanting her lips were. She was staring, she told herself to look away, to break contact but her limbs weren't listening. Who knows how long they stood like that, but a far off shout sounded, calling Miku, breaking them out of their silent reverie.

Miku blushed hard and looked away. She stole a glance out of the corner of her at the winged girl and saw that she was still looking intently at Miku. "What's wrong?" Miku said causing the girl to jump "Is there something on my face?"

The girl looked taken aback then started to laugh. And oh what a sound was it. Like small bells tinkling in a soft summer breeze. It was enough to make Miku laugh and they laughed together a small symphony, yet another connection. Then it changed. Miku started laughing so hard that tears started to wet her eyes and she wasn't making any sound. The winged girl seemed to be in the same state. Miku managed to get herself reasonably together and looked again at the angel. This startled her. This word was new to her. A myth told to children to comfort them when they discovered death. Angel. And as their eyes met once again she knew it was true. This small winged child, no not a child but a woman, that stood before her was an angel. A beautiful light was radiating from her most private and inner place.

"Miku! There you are! You need to stop wandering off like that, you could get lost. We need to get going. It's almost dark and Mother is waiting at the hall." He seemed not to notice a small blonde girl standing slightly behind Miku.

Miku turned around startled to see her fiancé standing there with her bags and coat. 'Oh yea' she thought 'I forgot about him' She stared for a moment at him, trying to read his eyes.

"Kaito" Miku spoke to her fiancé "I'm sorry. I saw a woman I thought I knew so I went to say hello."

"Well then. I guess I can't blame you. Seeing friends is nice. Who was it? Should I give her my greetings as well if she's still around?" Her fiancé looked around expectantly for another woman but seemed to see none.

Miku was perplexed. There was a beautiful blue eyed angel standing right beside her. How could he not notice? Her face must've betrayed her confusion because Kaito looked at her with a mixed expression.

"Can't- Can't you see her?"

"Who am I supposed to be seeing dear? There's no one here but us now." Kaito's eyes showed concern and his actions mirrored them as he reached out to feel her forehead.

After a second, Miku pulled back. "I-I'm fine. I guess I'm just tired." Her fiancé obviously wasn't buying it and tried to take her elbow and guide her away. She shrugged him off and made a quick excuse of going to get her purse from the little coffee shop.

Miku faked a reassuring smile and turned back to the angel whose own smile had disappeared and now had been replaced by a pained expression. Miku felt her insides drop. She sent a questioning look at the girl, willing her to explain what just happened because she sure as hell didn't know. The girl just shook her head and looked down.

'ok, that didn't work. Time to switch tactics.' She glanced around to make sure no one was going to see her talking to a possibly invisible person.

"Would you like to come and stay in my home? I will provide you with food and a bath if you wish. Why don't you tell me your name first?"

The angel looked up at the word 'name' and a small thin small played at her lips. "Rin. My name is Rin"

If Miku thought her laugh was like little bells then her voice was like heaven itself. Quiet, refined but with an underlying intensity that said, don't mess with me. But it was also sultry and a bit childish and 'Gahhh!' she thought 'My brain will explode from the utter cuteness of this girl!' Their eyes met and Miku found a real smile forming and she let it open her heart to the younger woman.

Miku had never believed in love at first sight, which is why she was going to marry this rich fellow, but now her view might be changing. Miku found herself craving more of Rin's sweet voice, more of her feather touch. She slowly reached for and took the angels hand in her own. She smiled and Rin smiled back as they started to walk along the road into the fading day light, to who knows where, with her fiancé leading the way, unaware of the thoughts of love going through his betrothed's head.

* * *

**A/N- Sorry I haven't updated this in god knows how long. I have had a terrible bout of laziness and I had no idea how to move forward. But here it is. Please expect more chapters soon ^-^ Please review!**


End file.
